40 years
by smutnothingmorenothingless
Summary: Story explores Bo and Lauren's 40 year relationship. Strictly doccubus. Very Explicit...you have been warned. A kind reader noticed that i had published my story out of order i thank them for notifying me of this, all has been corrected now
1. Chapter 1

40 years

40 years of making love to the same person would be routine or dare I say it boring, but not with her, each time is like the first time, the same lust, passion and raw need to discover every inch of her body, I touch her in places no one else ever has, yet each time feels like the first time, the only time. The way she reacts to my touch has never changed, she reacts with surprise, want, and ultimately need, while her climaxing is a thing of beauty to behold, knowing that she needs me to touch her like she needs air to breath is what I crave. That 10 minutes before she cums is what fucking her is all about, that moment when her breathing increases, and her eyes show nothing but lust, when she moves her body to get more contact with mine, and ultimately when see relaxes her cunt encouraging me to go in deeper, to use more fingers, to fill her. A few times the need has been so great that I have fucked her harder than I should, pushed in further than I should, past my knuckles but all at her prompting her encouragement, at any other time except that 10 minutes I would pull away knowing she will hurt the next day, but once we are there I know that she wants it, begs for it and opens her cunt wide enough for me to do it.

Ok, I have written one paragraph of this, my cunt is wet, my clit throbbing and if Bo does not get home soon I will lie on our well worn bed with my legs spread FaceTime her and all she will see is one of my hands rubbing my clit while 2 fingers of the other hand pump in and out of my wet cunt, just a hint that works every time, she is normally home and eating my cunt within 15 minutes.

Anyway, I digress this is meant to be a journal a "how too" book in a way, I have loved a succumbs for over 40 years and now as my mortality is catching up to me, I need to leave my knowledge my wisdom, my love and my lust to the woman who will eventually take my place. I know that Bo will grieve for decades even centuries when I am gone, but eventually I hope she finds someone who adores and craves her as much as I do. I truly want that for her, so whoever you are this memoir is for you. I am not going to start this memoir at the beginning where Bo and I met, I am going to start at the end. I need you to see how things end with Bo so you weather the storm of your beginning with her, and trust me it will be one hell of a storm.

So the best place to start would be this morning. "You know Trick after so long I thought you would have worked out that the only thing I do at 5am is my beautiful wife Lauren, yes yes I get it world ending fae drama again" The blue glimmer in Bo's eyes shows me that Trick is not going to convince her to leave our bed and there is no way she is going to put clothes on "Trick we all have to die one day, and well if today is that day I am going out with my head between Lauren's legs". Those words alone cause my heart to race, and I can feel my juices flowing out of my cunt, down over my rosebud and pooling on the sheet underneath me, my clit is rock hard and throbbing to the point of being painful. "Ohh you have glasses to polish, good idea Trick, and call Tam Tam she is desperate to tech the offspring the way of the valkyrie" Bo tosses the phone over her shoulder like she has so many times before, despite how aroused I am and how much I want her skilled tongue licking at my clit I grab her and flip her onto her back. I whisper huskily into her ear "Now what where we up too, ohh that's right, your tits" no one has every heard that tone of my voice except Bo and she know what it means and what will follow. I lie next to her and start sucking away ferociously on her nipple as my other hand is gently teasing the other one, her hand is on the back of my head encourage me to suck harder and not to lose contact. I move my hand very quickly down to her cunt and I scoop up as much of Bo's juice as I can and spread it over the nipple I am about to sucking on.

Bo tries to grab my hand but before she can I plunge my fingers deep in my mouth sucking all of her juices off them, she whimpers at the loss of contact, and the missed opportunity to taste herself. But it is not her turn yet she must be patient. However, I relent slightly and kiss Bo, letting her suck my tongue into her mouth, feeling her trying desperately to find her own taste on my tongue.

I don't let the kiss linger I want to taste the rest of her, I move from her mouth to her neck, then her ear, sucking her lobe into my mouth, my nipple glides over her mouth she moves to suck it but I keep it far enough away that all she can do is tease it with the tip of her tongue.

I move slowly down her shoulder to her arm licking all the way, tasting all the skin I can reach, I get to her hand and suck each one of her fingers into my mouth, giving a hint of what my cunt might feel like. I go back up her arm but taking a different path again trying to taste all of her that I can.

I reach her breast bone and so desperately want to go straight down to her pussy, I can smell her excitement, I want to taste it I want to burry my tongue deep inside her, I want to feel her move the first time my tongue drags slowly across her clit.

But I stop I calm myself, looking deep into her eyes I can see her lust, I move over to her other arm and repeat the same path, she groans with please and slight impatience. I return to her breast bone again, then move straight down licking under each breast, I move on top of her, spreading her legs, so our cunts finally touch.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I lick the expanse of her stomach sucking in skin every chance I get, I stop at her naval, and look up at her, the want obvious on her face, but no not yet, I move to the left and start licking down to her hip bone, I am so close to her cunt it is all I can smell, I breathe it in like air.

I nip at her hip bone leaving slight marks, but not enough to cause pain just pleasure. I linger there longer than I should almost giving in, wanting to lick the glistening juices off her pubic hair.

However, I continue my path down her leg tasting and biting as I go trying to drink all of her in, I go slow knowing this is adding to her already high level of arousal, I return to her naval along a different path and then proceed to do the same down her right leg.

This time when I get to her cunt, the temptation is too much, I grab her arm and turn her onto her stomach. Bo whimpers frustrated that I have not taken her clit into my mouth yet.

I lay down on top of her now, stretching her arms out so I can interlace our fingers, this causes my cunt to grind into her ass, we both groan at the first intimate contact. I ride her ass for a while relieving some of my arousal but not all.

I then press my tits into her back and start kissing and sucking on her neck, Bo lifts her head to give me access to her mouth, my tongue dives deep into her mouth exploring all that she has to offer, I would let her do the same but I know what she wants, she would try to find any taste of herself that maybe left in my mouth.

I move down her arms repeating the same process I did when Bo was lying on her back, tasting all off her. I make my way down her spine but stop at the small of her back and feast on the skin there.

My tits have been pressing into her the whole time, hard nipples dragging over ever so soft skin. I get to her ass and start gently biting and sucking in her flesh, kneading her ass with my hands, but now I get impatient, I trail my tongue down both her legs faster than before.

I get back to her ass, and I have lost all my resolve I must touch her intimately and now, I suck my thumb into my mouth leaving as much wetness on it as I can, I spread her ass cheeks, and there it is the beautiful rose bud hidden away from everyone except me, I move my thumb over it massaging in slow circular motions.

Bo jolts at first surprised by the pressure, she is hesitant even though we have done this so many times before. I have spent many nights teasing my beautiful Succubus over her hesitation "Really Bo, you're an insatiable sex machine, you have fucked more people in more places than I could ever imagine yet you get all shy when I do that…yes that" Her answer is to bury her face in her pillow which is totally adorable and extremely arousing at the same time, I can't wait for you to see her do that it will melt your heart. Anyway back to the story, unsure of what I am going to do, I tell her to relax and trust me I will only give her pleasure never pain. I feel her relax under my thumbs pressure, my arousal heightens with this gesture I increase the speed of my thumb and the pressure, until finally she opens up and allows my thump inside her.

I understand the importance of allowing me to touch her here, to be inside her here, it is so intimate and primal, I slowly push my thumb in and out, not trying to arouse her just massaging her there, making my future intentions known.

She moans with surprise at the intimacy of this, but I cannot hold back any longer, I slowly remove my thumb and encourage her to roll over, now is the time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I do not hesitate I do not take it slow, I plunge my tongue deep inside Bo's cunt, spreading her legs as wide as I can to get as deep as I can. I go straight for her honey hole drinking in all the juices that are waiting for me. Her taste is intoxicating I want to bathe in her juices.

She tries to buck under me but I hold her down, not removing my tongue from deep inside her, I use the tip of my tongue to feel the walls of her pussy, I can feel her muscles contracting around me, I know she is close, that she wants to cum.

Bo moans every time my tongue finds a new spot, but there is one spot I am looking for the one that will give her release, that tight yet rough bundle of nerves just inside her opening. I find it and start licking it but only with the tip of my tongue, but it is enough, I know she is close very close. She has gone very still arching her back off the bed, her arms stretched out both hands grabbing whatever part of the sheet is in reach, her legs are now flat on the bed, rigid, preparing herself for what's to come. Bo does not talk dirty or talk at all when she is about to cum, I hear her moaning and her loud breathing and that is all I need, she doesn't not need to beg for me to find the right spot, nor tell me to go harder and she never tells me when she is about to cum, From the first time I fucked her I have always known how to play her body. With my previous lovers I have been shy and refrained but not with Bo, I just know when where and how she likes to be touched, maybe we were always destined to find each other.

I flick my tongue twice over her hard bundle of nerves and then it starts, I can feel her cunt restrict around my tongue, one hand has moved to the back of my head keeping me there, Bo loves to ride my tongue when she is cumming, in the beginning I would replace my tongue quickly with my fingers wanting to look at all of her in this state of ecstasy and although it is the most magnificent sight I have ever seen I missed out on tasting her core her excitement and she never flooded without my tongue inside her. Every muscle in her body is now tense, and I know the only thing she can think about and feel is my tongue inside her cunt. Her juices are plentiful, they start running down the corners of my mouth and onto our sheets.

I am yet to wash our sheets without bringing them to my nose and breathing in the scent that she leaves on the them, this would more than encourage me to put my hand down my pants and start rubbing my own clit, thus why we now have 7 sets of sheets and I only wash once a week, I found myself way to distracted to complete anything once I started our washing. The same thing would happen with her panties, so if you're wondering why Bo is always commando it is not just for easy access. It was because I could not control myself I would wash our sheets and then fuck myself hard, I would then find her panties, and after know where they had been I would return to our bed strip naked and rub my cunt raw with them. A few times I went a little too far and ended up with a rather bad rash or panty burn, which was very difficult to explain to Bo that night when our ritual fucking session started, I think she knew what I was doing cause she always had a smirk on her face when the clean washing was folded and on the table ready to be put away.

Anyway I digress, again, as Bo explodes her juices into my mouth I finally take a mouth full and quickly move up to her mouth and kiss her, filling her mouth with her own juices, her own taste, the taste I created.

The longing caresses are over for the moment raw arousal has taken its place, as I kiss her my hand goes straight down to glide through her wet cunt, I can feel her clit throbbing against my palm, and it is a throbbing that I just have to give in too.

I touch her clit and she bucks under me this will not be slow I heighten the pace rubbing her as fast as I can her moans encouraging me to go faster, she whisper into my ear, and it is always the same word "Lauren", I increase the pressure and speed.

I can tell by her breathing that she is getting close, she wants release, but not yet, I look into her eyes and in one quick motion I stop working her clit and insert two fingers deep inside her cunt, she arches her back at the fullness and hisses at the loss of contact on her clit.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Again this is not slow it is fast and raw, I want to be as deep inside her as I can get, I plunge my fingers in and out pushing the boundaries of pleasure and pain, but I would never hurt Bo, I can feel her juices coat my fingers and I know that this is the time to add a third finger, but this time it will be a slow gentle thrust as her body accommodates to the size.

Slowly I push my fingertips inside her, then as I feel her stretch around me I go in further to the first joint, again waiting for acknowledgement that I can go deeper until finally I am completely inside her, I start pumping into her knowing how badly she want to cum again.

I curly my fingers up slightly until I find that bundle of nerves, at the same time my thumb returns to her clit ,it doesn't take a lot, I push inside her a few more times then she starts to arch off the bed again, I pound her cunt hard with my fingers watching the beauty of her ecstasy.

After every climax, I bring my fingers to my mouth and suck them dry, knowing that she wants that taste and every time the taste is different as her body gives itself over to me. We continue like this for what seems like days or weeks, finally we stop, both our bodies damp and pulsating, the light glistening off our skin unable to distinguish between sweat and cunt juice.

I know I have satisfied Bo many times now, but my clit is rock hard and my cunt is dripping all over her and our bed, I quickly turn around and straddle her head I am going to make this quick and hard, well the first time anyway, I need to cum now. Bo doesn't hesitate she grabs my ass and pulls me down until my cunt is on the tongue, she immediately pushes her tongue deep into me I can feel her sucking out my juices, she stops long enough to say "Lauren you are just too wet let me clean you up a little first" I said Bo never talks when she is about to cum, but when she is fucking me that is a completely different story, her verbal prowess is so fucking hot. I have on a few occasions cum just from her talking, not her touch just her words.

Bo returns to cleaning me, she licks around my clit and finally over it, I jump at the sensation I am so close and I am going to cum so hard. Bo pushes my ass away from her face "Lauren you have the most magnificent cunt it is so beautiful I am scared to touch it" as she speaks the warm breathe from each of her words hits my clit, I am so turned on I move my hand down to my clit and try to relieve some of the aching. Bo lightly slaps my hand away "All good things for those who wait Doctor" She moves us around slightly until she has the right vantage point and with no warning she plunges one finger deep into my swollen cunt. I whimper in relieve, she will make me cum soon. "Now Doc isn't that so much better" I start to rock back and forth on her fingers, but with one arm she stops this motion. "No, don't move I am going to fuck you, all I want you to do is concentrate on my fingers and your cunt" She pulls her finger out slowly and then puts it back in she repeats this for a while, yes it is nice but it is also torture, she knows how badly I need to cum. "Do you need more Lauren" and without hesitation I moan yes "That's my girl, let's go to two fingers stretch your cunt out a little" With that Bo inserts a second finger into my cunt, and no it is not slow, she is pounding me hard and fast, her knuckles slapping against my skin. I start moaning loudly "Fuck me baby, fuck me hard" I love saying that to her, telling her to do that most intimate act to me "I can never say no to you Doc, so stretch your cunt baby I am adding a third finger, oh god baby your cunt is so tight, you are clinching around my fingers, I am going to push into you as deep as I can" I won't even try to explain to you the feelings or sensations of having Bo's fingers inside my cunt, words would fail. "You're getting very wet again Doc and relaxed, time for a fourth finger, and then I am going to find your rock hard clit and start rubbing it till you cum all over my face" Within seconds of those words leaving her mouth I am screaming "Oh fuck, Oh fuck" as I do exactly what Bo predicted, my juices are squirting out of my cunt and all over her face.


	5. Chapter 5

Once I finish going through all the waves of my orgasm, I collapse on top of Bo. I am gulping in as much air as I can get, at the start of our relationship I would be totally spent now, but I have learnt over time how to keep up with Bo. I roll off Bo and onto the bed looking up at her glistening face. Her hair is damp as is the pillow beneath her, I knew I was going to cum hard but my cunt juices are everywhere. "You rest for a little Doc, because I have got plenty of work for you to do" At first my mind is blank, work? What work? Then I remember I have to lick her face clean, oh god, I love doing that licking her face but I love it even more when it tastes like my cunt. I don't care what anyone says there is nothing like the taste of your own cunt its nice its unique but when it is on the body of the woman you love it goes to a whole new level it mixes with her sweat and her cunt juices and nothing else in this world tastes like it.

My favourite flavour in the world is Bo's cunt, I will tell you this story now before I forget. I had spent the day vaccinating Fae children it was very late by the time I got home I was exhausted but when you have a succubus as a girlfriend you find ways to keep up. I sat on the bed totally drained I knew Bo could see it, I knew she wouldn't push me for sex, she grabbed at my shirt pocket, I was a little surprised, maybe she will push for a good fuck tonight, but instead she grabbed the white stick that was poking out the top "What's this then Doc, dinner?" I laughed and rolled on top of her, trying to get my lollipop back. "Hey that's mine" I joked while trying to grab it from her. "I don't think so Doc it is red and I love red lollipops"

As we were wrestling around on the bed both fighting for the red lollipop I noticed that her kimono had worked its way up her legs to her stomach and her magnificent cunt was on full display, I could tell she was already wet, little droplets of her cunt juices clinging to her pubic hair. "Bo if you give me that lollipop I can make you love it even more, Please Bo" Bo could never say no to me, and I did use it to my advantage, she handed over the lollipop, I unwrapped it and popped it into my mouth. "It is nice Bo put I think with my scientific background I can make it taste better" I moved down the bed and in between her legs until my face was directly above her cunt. The aroma was intoxicating, I instantly flooded my panties from just the smell alone.

I pushed gently at the inside of Bo's legs encouraging her to spread them wider, I spread her cunt lips open with one hand, until I could see inside cunt, the beautiful wet hole. I moistened the lollipop that was in my mouth then I grabbed it by the stick and I pushed the head as far in her cunt as I could. "Oh my god Lauren" when Bo called me Lauren I knew how aroused she was otherwise it was always Doc. I moved the lollipop inside her cunt alternating from coming almost out to rubbing in circles around her walls. I did this for while she started moaning and moving her cunt to match what I was doing. Just as her moaning got louder I lifted my head looked at her at said "Bo this is the best tasting lollipop ever" I gently pulled the lollipop from her cunt and put it straight in my mouth. Bo moaned from that gesture and her eyes glowed blue, this was really doing it for her. After licking all her taste off, I returned the lollipop to her cunt, I repeated this process 3 or 4 more times.

When Bo started bucking wildly against my hand and the lollipop I knew she was ready to cum, I moved the head up to her g-spot and started rubbing firmly, I dropped my head and sucked her clit into my mouth. I wanted her to cum all over the lollipop, as I have said before Bo's cunt tastes different depending on what stage of arousal she is at and of course the ultimate taste is when she cums. I suck on her hard clit like my life depends on it, I continue to rub inside her cunt, and then I notice the signs, her arms stretched out, her legs straight, she is about to cum, I continue sucking and fucking her cunt with the lollipop until she arches her back off the bed and I know she is now riding the waves of an orgasm.

I wait until her body relaxes, her breathing has calmed and I remove the lollipop and move up the bed, lying next to her, she looks at me with a sly grin on her face "A lollipop Lauren, you are full of surprises" I move the Lollipop closer to my mouth, I can see her lick her own lips I know she wants a taste. "Ok you can have one lick that is it, so stick your tongue out" Bo does exactly what I tell her, I can see how much she is enjoying her own taste. "My turn now" I put the whole lollipop in my mouth and my god is it amazing, the salty taste of her cunt and the sweetness of the sugar, I suck on it until I can no longer taste her. "Well if you are finished with that lollipop can I have it back now" I laugh and hand it to her, I get off the bed and remove my clothing, I am so tired all I want to do is sleep. But before I do there is one more thing I must complete. I climb back on the bed next to Bo, "Baby I am so tired" Bo looks at me concerned and a little disappointed, she also likes the taste of my cunt and tonight she thinks she is missing out. "Babe can I have the lollipop back" she hands it over reluctantly mumbling something under her breath, but that stops quickly when I spread my legs and promptly insert it straight into my cunt, I am already soaking wet, fucking Bo will do that to a girl. I roll it around inside my cunt before pulling it out and handing it back to back "hopefully this will see you through until tomorrow night" Bo looks at the lollipop and quickly grabs it and puts it in her mouth "well I guess it will have to do but promise me you will bring more home with you tomorrow night" Bo lays on her side as I snuggle up behind her, the last words I remember where "Doc it is Halloween soon, think of all those lollipops"


	6. Chapter 6

Bo's hand on my leg stirs me from my memories. "Doc you worn out already" I smile at her but do not answer, instead I move to straddle her hips "Not at all, now where should I start, your chin" I gently nip at her chin "Your ear lobe" I gently nip at her earlobe "your bottom lip" I gently nip at her lip. "I know your neck, yes definitely your neck" I alternate between licking and nipping at her neck, each nip enticing a hissing sound from Bo, as I continue moving up and down Bo neck licking and nipping, I move my knee in between her legs. I lie my wet cunt on one of her legs and the same time feeling hers on mine.

My hands move to her tits squeezing and pulling at her nipples, I so want to take one into my mouth right now but I have other plans, so that can wait. I continue to lick and bite at her neck tasting my own cunt. I stop and look Bo in the eyes, "Babe I want us to cum at the same time, and I want you to talk dirty to me" Bo looks at me surprised, but then a grin crosses her face "I was wondering how long it was going to take you, it has been awhile since I talked dirty to you" I sigh in relief "Well what are you waiting for Doc my clit is throbbing to the point of hurting and I think you need to fix that" That was all it took, I started rubbing my hip against Bo's cunt as her hip rubbed against mine, I continued licking and biting at her neck and face. "Nobody gets me wet like you do Doc, there are times when you walk into a room, and I don't just get wet, I drip, I run, you make my cunt juices run down the inside of my legs" The combination of Bo's words and me rubbing my cunt on her leg is driving me to move faster, this is not going to last long. "Babe tell me when you are close" I warn Bo "I am right there with you Doc, you just keep rubbing my cunt, because I am getting close very quickly" My cunt glides easily up and down Bo's hip just as hers is gliding on mine. Bo grabs my face and kisses me deeply our tongues entwined repeating the rhythm of our hips, she stops the kiss but continues to hold my face she looks into my eyes "Fuck Me Doc, make me cum" Those words alone are almost enough to make me cum, but I don't just want to cum at the same time as Bo I need too. I slow down a little scared to ruin the moment "Don't Doc I am so close too, you stoke my cunt a few more times and I am going to cum" Thank god, hang on, can I thank god for my girlfriend cuming at the same time as me, really I am thinking about that right now. My thoughts are interrupted by Bo "Before we got to together all those years ago, I would rub my clit and fuck myself with a dildo after seeing you, you were not mine then but you so turned me on"

"Bo I am getting so close" I said through clenched teeth trying my best to hold off my orgasm "10 more strokes Doc, I could cum right now but this is way too delicious, let's keep going a little longer" 10 I will be lucky if I make it to 5, I need a distraction "10 it is only if you cum really loud Babe" That's 2 Strokes down "Doc even if I wanted to stay quiet I couldn't" 2 more strokes down. With that statement Bo quickly puts a finger in her mouth moistens it, moves her hand to my ass, and sticks her finger inside my ass "Oh my fucking god Bo, your making this really hard for me" 3 more strokes down. Her other hand grabs my ass cheek, Bo is helping me to glide our cunts together. "That's it Doc, I am so close, fuck me Lauren fuck me" I can see Bo's eyes glaze over she is about to cum, thank god because I cannot hold on any longer. "ohhh fuck Lauren I am about to cum, don't stop babe, fu" she doesn't finish the word as a loud moan takes its place, I arch my back as my orgasm hits, our cunts could not be any closer, I am not sure what noise I am making but it is loud and dripping in pleasure and ecstasy.

I hope that Bo is feeling exactly what I am, utter pleasure flowing its way through my body from my clit, to my cunt, down my legs, up my stomach to my tits, my nipples become hard immediately, it continues through my arms, up my neck, it hits my brain and my body releases it in the most carnal noises I have ever made, it seems to last forever not that I am complaining, eventually my muscles relax and I collapse on top of Bo she immediately wraps her arms around me, I am still panting trying to catch my breath as is Bo, but one thing is for certain, my clit is still throbbing, this fuck fest is not over yet.


End file.
